TW: Sun and Moon
by toobeauty
Summary: Jack and Ianto decided to "speak up" their feelings.


**TITLE**: _Sun and Moon._

**AUTHOR**: Too_beauty  
><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>: I don't know the people involved, TW belongs to BBC and their author but I really believe that Jack and Ianto belong to each other.  
><strong>PAIRINGSCHARACTERS**: Jack & Ianto.  
><strong>Rating: PG<strong>

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: My mother tongue is Spanish and I work without a beta so all the mistakes are mine.

**Feedback:** yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever. I do not write much about TW so sorry in advance for any mistakes.

The **words in bold** belong to the song "Sun and Moon" from the musical "Miss Saigon" which is based on Giacomo Puccini's opera "Madame Butterfly".

This was written for an amazing net friend for her birthday!

* * *

><p>The night had fallen in Wales; cold nights have been the constant for the last two winter months but not today, sometimes, once in a while, a spell of warm weather let them remember that spring was coming and with it, the hope of new life and new beginnings.<p>

Two men still remained in the bowels of the secret Hub, one was an immortal alien catcher, a dashing hero born too many centuries into the future but living on earth since too long, waiting for his right kind of Doctor and luckily when he found him, he would get some answers to his numerous questions.

He was a man out of his time, full of life and with a heart as big as the planet he was currently in but so afraid of loving anyone because he knew it would hurt much more when he lost them. However that hard shield around his ever beating heart had started to show some deep cracks the very same day he met the other man.

This other man was a young Welshman always clad in impeccable and tight fit suits, with a cute button nose and rolling vowels to die for. The ever glorified teaboy was smart, efficient, organized, loyal and too much in love with his fearless Captain.

He was also a man in pain, mourning the lost of his girlfriend at the hands of that very same Captain. Nevertheless, his heart ached much more for his unrequited love because he knew that he had lost his immortal's trust forever.

None of them were aware that love was in the air, trying to push them together in order to heal them enough so they could love again.

Ianto left his safe place in the archives and went back to the main part of the hub, ready to leave to a lonely and cold flat. He knew he had to say at least a "goodbye" to Jack but his heart was too heavy today, during the whole day Jack hadn't looked at him once, not a single look from those old blue-grey eyes he had learnt to love so much.

He walked slowly around the place, trying to make time go slower, tidying the very few things out of place and he was going to pick up his thick overcoat and go when a soft voice from behind asked him in a whisper:

"What are we, Ianto?"

The Welshman turned round to find Jack sat on their battered couch; his shoulders slump and so much sadness in his eyes that made Ianto's heart break into a thousand pieces. He blinked twice, took one deep breath and sat next to his boss and crush.

"**You are sunlight** so warm that you give life and hope to anything you touch, on the other hand, I **am moon**, a bit dark and cold, always orbiting around you, I would like to think that we have been **joined by the gods of fortune** because we need each other and in an attempt to get better. We are like **midnight and high noon sharing the sky**, even though we are apart but still together in the same place and I'd really want to think that **we have been blessed, you and I** because we were able to meet each other."

Jack looked at Ianto with a tiny light of hope in his eyes. He closed them tight and thought his next words very carefully because they could mean the beginning or the end of their prospective relationship.

He looked at Ianto again and nearly whispered:

"**You are here like a mystery**, you have so many layers, you are the most complex man I have ever met in my long long existence; you wear a mask to hide the real you and I'd be pleased and honoured to be able and reveal the true Ianto in you, the one I am sure I would love more … to know "

Ianto gasped in surprise with Jack's last words, the Captain had never put "you" and "love" in the same sentence but Ianto was still so afraid to let himself go that he decided to remain in silence.

The Captain's lips curved a little bit upwards; he could see the turmoil of feelings in his Welshman's eyes but he also knew that he had to continue speaking and sharing some of his secrets and feelings.

He took one of Ianto's hands and caressed the long and slender fingers for a moment before he fixed his gaze on the prettiest blue eyes in the world and went on speaking.

"Ianto, **I am from a world that is so different from all that you are**, in my world everything seems less complicated, people are more open-minded and we are always trying to feel good and happy because we never know when the next invasion could take place. I know that I have been living here long but it is still sometimes difficult for me to adapt to all your rules; I always have to think twice before I speak because I often offend someone, I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you to correct all the mistakes I do, in fact what I really want to say is that … I … don't know what I would do … without you by my side. Tell me Ianto, **how in the light of one night did we come so **far you and I? Tell me what to do to be a better man, the man that you deserve, the man you could … fall in love with"

The Captain whispered the last words, he was nervous as if this were the first time to ask a person to be his lover, he was nervous because his Ianto was not just a simple man, he was "the" man, the one who with his soft and tender way had slipped under his skin, the one he woke up thinking about and his last thought when he rarely fell asleep. Jack did really want to have his Ianto back, his life had been hell these last months, not knowing for sure if the Welshman had really forgiven him for all his mistakes, Lisa, the Doctor, his flings and continuous flirting.

Ianto was wringing his hands nervously, not knowing how to answer; he really wanted to believe his Captain's words, he really wanted to cup that gorgeous face between his hands and kiss him deeply, whispering onto those so kissable lips that he already was the man he fell in love with.

He tried to evade the answer and mentioned:

"**Outside day starts to dawn …** "

"**Your moon still floats on high**, you are still here with your calm light" added Jack.

"**The birds are awake** and soon the rest will come" answered Ianto more and more nervous.

"But some **stars shine too** and they twinkle in your blue eyes" whispered Jack tenderly.

"**My hands still shake,** I know what I want and feel but I am too afraid, Jack, I don't think I will be able to survive if you leave me again …" Ianto finally confessed his biggest fear.

"**I** will always **reach for you**, no matter how far you are and **we will meet in the sky**" Jack finally said and got closer to his love and hugged him tight.

Both men remained quietly, letting their warmth fuse their bodies together, letting their love get inside their hearts and make them light and happy.

Ianto loosened his tight embrace and looked at his Captain in his eyes, finally acknowledging his deepest feelings:

"**You are sunlight and I moon joined here, brightening the sky with the flame of our love, love made of sunlight and moonlight" **

Jack had only one last thing to give to his lover, the answer that would assure Ianto that his words were meant just for him and only him, so the Captain kissed his Welshman's lips passionately but tenderly at the same time, taking them to their shared sky.


End file.
